


to be golden

by joydecoy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chinese New Year, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, cuteness and things like that, happy cny!!!!! slightly late but cny has like 15 days anyway, i aspire to have this kind of life tbh, junhui is a softie for minghao, like me, where are the cny junhao fics honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/pseuds/joydecoy
Summary: junhui and minghao spend a quiet morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i needed chinese new year junhao so i wrote this bc im self-indulgent and a hoe for junhao  
> hope you enjoy!!

It's the first day of Chinese New Year celebrations when Junhui startles awake in the early hours of the morning. Aside from a few stray rays of sun, the room’s still mostly dark, the air conditioner humming softly as the fan creaks with every turn. Groggy with sleep, he looks down to check on his husband.

 

The warm sunlight filters in through the windows, casting stripes of gold on Minghao’s face. The heat outside makes them turn up the AC to full blast, and Minghao, thin despite years of wushu, is snuggled tightly into Junhui’s chest. He’s still dead asleep, his hair fanned out on the pollow and mouth opened slightly. His eyelashes rest softly on his cheeks, chest expanding and contracting as he inhales and exhales. With his left arm sprawled across Junhui and hugging him closer, his legs tangle with Junhui’s longer ones. He's coiled around Junhui like a vine, and Junhui can't help but find him cute.

 

Even after so many years, Junhui still feels his heart skip a beat as he gazes down at Minghao’s sleeping face. Even until now, he thinks he's the luckiest man alive. He untangles himself from Minghao, brushes aside the fly-away hairs covering Minghao’s face with a careful hand, then gets up to make his way to the bathroom.

 

Minghao whines sleepily when his source of warmth moves away, but Junhui placates him with a kiss on the forehead and covers him with a blanket. As soon as he steps back, Minghao is burrowing his face into Junhui’s pillow, his body curling up cutely. Junhui feels the urge to kiss him again, so he does, and Minghao’s sigh of contentment makes Junhui smile fondly. 

 

In the bathroom, Jun thinks about the first time they met. 

 

\----

 

That day, it was raining heavily, like a scene straight out of a romance movie. Worn out from a late shift at work, he had been walking back home when the rain broke out, completely soaking him from head to toe. Shocked from the sudden coldness of the rain, he sprinted to the nearest shop still open and to his surprise, it was a coffee shop that he couldn't remember ever seeing before.

 

At such a late hour at night, the shop was deserted as Junhui pushed open the door and stepped inside. Watching his clothes drip water on the floor and create small puddles, he grimaced.

 

“Hello?” He called out hesitantly. This was turning out to look like a protagonist’s last words in a horror movie. A loud crash sounded behind the counter.

 

“The fuck -” Came the reply. A boy with flaming red hair emerged from the back door. He was a little shorter than Junhui and thinner too, eyebags heavy from an evident lack of sleep. His eyes widened when he took in Junhui’s soaked figure.

 

“I’m really sorry, sir, I was in the middle of closing up shop already.” Minghao apologised. His accent weighed down his words heavily, but his sincerity still shone through.

 

“It’s fine. Is it okay if I stay here til you're done? I kinda need to dry off,” Junhui said with a dry laugh, scratching the back of his elbow awkwardly. Minghao laughed too, and he motioned to the counter.

 

“Yeah, I don't have any good reason to chase you out anyway. the paper towels are behind the counter,” Minghao called out as he returned to the back of the store.

 

Between the smell of coffee and the storm outside, they chat and chat and chat until they become friends, then best friends, then boyfriends, and finally, husbands. And Junhui won't change it for the fucking world.

 

\----

 

Junhui’s still smiling at the memory when he gets out the bathroom and promptly almost trips over the dog. They adopted her a few months ago, a small white pomeranian. Minghao had begged him to adopt her, and he had agreed to it on a whim, but it was one of the best decisions he’s made in his life. She jumps and yaps at Junhui, wagging her tail fervently. He smiles at her and kneels down to scratch behind her ear.

 

After that, Junhui makes his way to the kitchen and starts up the coffee machine. Popping a few pieces of bread in the toaster, he turns on the gas and gets down to making breakfast.

 

The walls are decorated in obnoxiously red designs for chinese new year. Since it's the year of the rooster, a large cartoon chicken adorns the wall, tacked up high between an upside-down 福 word and a scroll with the words 年年有余 hand-painted by Minghao. Lanterns made from red packets stapled together hang from the ceiling in various places. It's a festive day.

 

The aroma of coffee eventually wakes Minghao up, as Junhui hears the bathroom door open and close shut after him. Junhui finishes preparing breakfast just as Minghao trudges to the dinner table, pulling out a chair and sitting down unceremoniously.

 

“Mornin’, babe,” Minghao mumbles while bringing the coffee mug to his mouth. Bitter, just the way he likes it. His hair is still messy, eyes still half-closed. Dressed in Junhui's sweater, he yawns widely and stretches out his arms, sleeves flopping over the ends of his fingers and one side of the sweater falling off his shoulder. The silver band on his ring finger shines brightly under the sun, and Junhui's heart skips a beat. 

 

The sunlight still catches on his face somehow like it loves him. Junhui looks at Minghao again, and he knows he does too.

 

“Rise and shine, sunshine! Now, where’s my morning kiss?” Junhui pouts, and Minghao glares but gets up to kiss him anyway. He is a warm weight on Junhui as he sits and adjusts himself on Junhui's lap. His lips are chapped and taste like bitter coffee, but Junhui just sighs and presses back into the kiss. They stay like that for a while, warm and content. 

 

Birds chirp in the distance as they settle back to have breakfast, and into comfortable silence. Junhui watches as Minghao scarves down his breakfast, smiling softly. They clean the dishes together, Junhui soaping them up and Minghao rinsing them down.

 

It's only around 9 o’clock, and they still have a few hours before Minghao and Junhui’s families arrive. They change into new clothes, a matching colour scheme of red, and cuddle up on the sofa, Minghao sitting in Junhui's lap, the tv blaring some new kpop group. They stay like that for a while, soaking in the quietness of the morning. Minghao leans his head against Junhui.

 

“I wanna go back to sleep,” he whines, eyes slipping shut. Junhui rolls his eyes, and tilts his head up to catch Minghao's lips in another kiss.

 

Junhui’s breath catches as Minghao makes a soft sound in his throat, and he shifts a little to get more comfortable. He can already hear his heart pounding in his ears, can hear the small sighs Minghao makes into his mouth. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, and a familiar voice calls out, “恭喜发财!”

 

They pull away from each other abruptly. Minghao’s cheeks are flushed red, his eyes blown wide and hazy. He bites down on his lip, and Junhui  _ really  _ doesn't want to answer the door.

 

“I love you,” he murmurs softly instead, leaning his forehead on Minghao’s. Their lovesick smiles mirror each other.

 

Yet another year has passed, but nothing seems to have changed. Junhui’s home is still the hollow of Minghao’s neck, the curve of his fingers, the sound of his laugh, the melody of his voice. His days start and end with Minghao, as if the sun revolves around him. Junhui’s pretty damn sure it does.

 

“Hey, are you gonna open the damn door?” Junhui’s brother demands outside. Both Junhui and Minghao roll their eyes, and together, they get up to welcome a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> (any and all chinese new year related things are based on my own experiences)
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly welcomed!! come scream at me at joydecoy.tumblr.com


End file.
